Atsuya Uchiha
'''IMVU Username''' iAtsuya '''CLAN''' The Uchiha clan (うちは一族, Uchiha Ichizoku) was one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure, and was also reputed to be the village's most powerful clan, producing shinobi that were exceptionally talented and battle-oriented. '''Scars/Tattoos''' '''Scars:NA''' '''Tattoos: NA''' '''Personality and Behavior''' '''Personality: '''Atsuya is a very cautious shinobi and does not make bonds with anyone he comes across. He respects his supreriors until they disrespect him and although he may acknoledge his peer's strength, he wont always show it '''Behavior: '''When Atsuya is around the ones who he has acknoladged as friends, he is a very warm-hearted and down to earth person however as soon as he enters a battle that he sees as threatening, even in the slightest, Atsuya becomes very serious and doesnt talk much so that he doesnt lose focus or reveal much to his opponent. If Atsuya would see a friend as he was walking down the street he would not greet them, he would wait to be greeted first. '''Solo Mission Behavior: '''Atsuya is serious 110% of the time when on a solo mission and completes them with fluency and efficiency. He does not reveal his mission details to anyone '''Nindo '''" I '''will''' be the best I can be " '''Summoning''' Not Learned Yet. '''Background Information''' '''Birth: '''Mother - Aki Senju Father - Aoi Uchiha. '''Child:''' Childhood for Atsuya was warm and joyful. Atsuya greeted everyone he saw. Family life was fun and filled with love. Playtime was fun, interesting and often educational for Atsuya as it was often jutsu related as Atsuya has always taken an interest for Jutsu ever since he could start to walk. In preparation for the Academy, Atsuya's father, Aoi trained him in Ninjutsu and helped him to bond with the also young Sora while his mother Aki trained him in Taijutsu and physical resistance. Ever since him entering the academy, his training has grown more advanced but has been with the same people except now, Atsuya is also trained in Genjutsu and the other aspects of a ninja's life by his succesful uncle Shirou Uchiha. As a child Atsuya's mother always spoke to Atsuya about stories of honerable Ninja and their ninja ways. '''Academy: '''Due to his parents training him in preparation to (and throughout) the academy, Atsuya's life at the academy went very smoothly and Atsuya was one of the top students there, however as Atsuya learned more about the shinobi life, he stated to grow impatient for a mission and became very serious. This led him to "Stop wasting time on things that werent going to be useful" to him and just focus on his Nindo and pleasing the people he loved. Anyone else became either an asset, enemy or a distraction. '''Genin: '''When Atsuya finally became a Ninja, he gained a sense of accomplishment. As he worked with his team he learned about the values in life, the ability to trust and that having fun is also importantfor any shinobi to have a complete life. Having come across an S-Rank Ninja in one of his missions, Atsuya gained the dream to one day become an S-Rank ninja himself and continues to strive towards that today. = = '''Chakra Color''' '''Chakra Color: Ice White''' '''Weapons Inventory''' = ---'''Maximum Capacity---''' = = Genin / Chunin (50 Pieces)''' ''' = = Jounin / ANBU (70 Pieces) = = Sage / S-Rank / Kage (80 Pieces) = '''Databook''' '''Chakra Boost''' '''Academy Jutsu List''' '''''Academy Jutsu''''' * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope Escape Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic Sealing Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] '''Role Playing Library''' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) '''Spars and Battles:''' '''Casual Meetings or Events:''' '''Story Progression:''' '''Clan Specific:''' '''Training Role Plays:''' '''Approved by: '''TUMS